1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle riding vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is an anti-theft system that includes a theft detecting sensor and an alarming device provided in a vehicle and is configured to cause the alarming device to make alarming sound when the vehicle is stolen. Moreover, there is an anti-theft system that includes a theft detecting sensor connected to an engine controller and configured to make an engine incapable of starting. Furthermore, an anti-theft system is known that includes a global positioning system (a GPS unit) and a cellular phone communication unit provided in a vehicle in addition to the above-mentioned elements. This anti-theft system causes the GPS unit to detect a position of the vehicle, and causes the cellular phone communication unit to send position information on the vehicle to a cellular phone or something similar (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362448 (FIGS. 2 and 4), for example).
In FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362448, a luggage box (hereinafter referred to as a storage box) whose upper portion is openably and closably covered with a seat is provided in a rear portion of a motorcycle. Two helmets can be stored in this storage box.
In FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362448, an anti-theft system is placed inside the storage box. Because this anti-theft system is placed between the two helmets, the anti-theft system is capable of being placed in the storage box without increasing the capacity of the storage box.
The technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362448 is that for placing the anti-theft system in the storage box which has an opening in its upper portion.